1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an ear thermometer cradle, and more particularly related to an ear thermometer cradle with an ear thermometer and a probe cover container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present ear thermometer in the market uses the electrical device to measure the infrared radiation generated by the human tympanum. The ear thermometer is easier to read and quicker to measure than the conventional mercury or ethanol thermometer. In order to prevent the cross infection between the patients caused by the reused medical equipments, those medical equipments are needed to disinfect. The conventional disinfection methods, such as the alcohol disinfection method, would damage the electrical elements of the ear thermometer. Therefore, a disposable probe cover is equipped with the sensing portion of the ear thermometer each time when the ear thermometer is used.
In order to maintain clean, the probe cover is stored in the probe cover container. However, the conventional probe cover container is separated from the ear thermometer, and it is wasting time to look for the probe cover container when people want to use the ear thermometer.
In order to overcome the inconvenience mentioned above, the conventional ear thermometer cradle assembly comprises a holder for accommodating a probe cover container, and the ear thermometer is able to install in the ear thermometer cradle after used. Therefore, when the user takes the ear thermometer from the ear thermometer cradle, the user can get the probe cover container at the same time, and the user will not waste time in finding the probe covers. However, it is still inconvenient for the user still needs to pull out the holder accommodating the probe cover container from the ear thermometer cradle.